


Pleasure seekers - series. (Now taking ideas /prompts)

by Xbertyx



Series: Smut ps series. Aiming for 100 smut chaps. [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: All Of Legal Age, Blood Play, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Rings, Consensual, Dildos, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Drunken sex, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gags, Genderbending, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Threesome - F/M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 17,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbertyx/pseuds/Xbertyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex sex and more sex. Random kinky one shots. Various pairings. Check chapter notes for details for each one shot.</p><p>Have edited these chapters with better grammar.<br/>1 - bonking like bunnies, seb/William<br/>2- pound her crimson. Seb/Grell<br/>3- spillages. Knox/ William<br/>4- master and slave. Grell/ William<br/>5 - I fell asleep, waiting on you, my love. Knox/Grell<br/>6 - Twinkies Knox/ Grell<br/>7 - intruder. Grell / Sebastian<br/>8 - foursome. Cis female Grell/Claude/ Ronald/ Undertaker.<br/>9 hairdryer. Knox / Grell.<br/>10. Hard and soft. Grell / Sebastian.<br/>11. Apples Claude / Knox<br/>12. Touch yourself. Female Grell /Knox<br/>13 Daddy's little girl. Grell /Claude<br/>14. Chocolate sauce. Grell /William are married.<br/>15. Shower sex. Request. Grell/ William.<br/>16. French feathers. Requested. Knox/ William.<br/>17. Unclean seb/ William<br/>Requested.<br/>18. Bottom William/Grell / Knox. Requested.<br/>19. Hard comfort. Grell / Eric. Requested.<br/>20. Drunken overtime. Alan/Eric/Grell. Requested.<br/>21. School girl. Alan/ Eric. Funny.<br/>22. Sinking. Grell/ Ronald.<br/>23. Forbidden softness. Seb/ Claude.<br/>24. Bath time. Alan/Eric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bonking like rabbits.

**Author's Note:**

> William learns not all rabbits are so bad. William / sebby pairing. Set in ciel in wonderland.

 William knew how wrong this was. A Marsh Hare should never get involved with a lowly rabbit. They were disgusting creatures. Still he found himself slightly captivated.

 Sebastian had snuck into his domain, pushing him against his favourite tree. Pressing his lips to William's, tongue slipping into his mouth, it worked its way against the hare's.  

 He pulled away, panting "What exactly do you think you're doing?"

 "Showing you how amazing my kind can be." He'd pushed him down onto a bed of leaves, hands slipping under his suit shirt, fingers ghosting over pale nipples.

 William felt his disgust slip away as his shirt was pulled open, Tongue lapping down over his torso and dipping down below his belly button. Sebastian tied his hands above his head, hand brushing long fingers over his crotch.

 He slid William's trousers off, careful not to catch it on his tail. Heat rose on William's face as his underwear slipped down to his ankles, cock being slowly pumped. His hips wriggled in pleasure as Sebastian rubbed his thumb over his slit, pre cum oozing from him.

Sebastian pulled his hand away. He then took his own clothes off in quick, perfect motions, leaning over to smash his lips against William's, grinding his own erection down against his.

 "See, I'm not so bad after all," Sebastian teased, sliding his fingers into William's mouth. He sucked eagerly, still not sure what the outcome would be. Groans passed from his lips, head falling back into the leaves, as Sebastian slid a slick finger inside him.

 His back arched up as the finger was curled up inside him, rubbing against the most sensitive spot in his whole being. Another finger joined the first, sliding in and out slowly, stretching him. His hips pressed down against the others hand, trying to bury Sebastian's fingers in as deep as they would go.

 A third digit was pressed inside him, Scissoring the tight space. "How badly do you want this, hare?" Sebastian smirked, other hand grasping his erection roughly, giving it long hard strokes from base to tip. 

 "A...A lot." William breathed between shaky grunts. Sebastian released his grip on the other, sliding his fingers in and out at a torturously slow pace.

 William's body was on fire, a blush creeping across his cheeks as he pleaded. "Please...just take me. I want to know what it feels like to lay with rabbit. Please, claim my body as your own".

 "Very well." Sebastian smiled sweetly, pulling his fingers out and rolling the other creature on to his front. Lubing himself up with his saliva, he gripped the others hips and lined himself with his entrance.

 William tensed with pleasure as the rock hard erection slid all the way inside him, nice and deep. Sebastian rocked his hips against the other, slow thrusts turning into a steady rhythm.

 It felt so good, he felt himself completely filled with the other as his bound hands dug into the leaves below. Small pants filled the air as Sebastian picked up speed, thrusting deeply into the others body.

 "Does this please you?" Sebastian teased, feeling the Hare tensing in pleasure under him.

 "Y..yes, please don't stop, oh lord it feels so good." William breathed, forehead pressing into the ground below him.

 "That's what I like to hear." He gripped William's quivering hips pulling him as close as possible, burying himself balls deep. His cock pressed into William's prostate, sending pleasure coursing through him.

 "Please...touch me." William moaned as he felt the pressure building in the pit of his stomach.

 "Oh? I don't know about that." Sebastian's lips curved into a evil smile, beginning to thrust harshly into the other, his own climax approaching.

 "Please I'm so...so close. You feel so good, rabbit." Sebastian grasped him harshly, pumping his cock at a lightening speed.

 The Hare below him let out a deep throaty moan, as thrusts against his pleasure spot fell in time with the rough motion on his cock. "Oooh." Muscles clenched and ears twitched as he released over the others hand, body slick with sweat. Sebastian let out a throaty grunt as he reached climax, riding it out until the very end, hips rolling up into the other creature.

 William collapsed against the ground, pleasure still overwhelming him as the rabbit pulled out. "I hope you enjoyed that Marsh Hare, I look forward to our future meetings." Sebastian said, undoing William's bindings and getting redressed.

 He left to go find his next victim, the Cheshire Cat, as William lay panting on the floor. 'I look forward to it too'.


	2. Pound me crimson.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grell x bassi. Blood play, blood lust, knives, rough sex. Fluff at the end? I used the word love a lot on purpose.

 She knew how addicted she was to this beast but she didn't care. She loved it just as much as he did.

 Arms were tied to each side of the bed Sebastian had managed to sneak into an old barn, on the outskirts of the Phantomhive manor. He had the only key to it and had learned early on she was far too loud to keep being snuck into his bed chambers, while his master was sleeping. These sorts of situations had turned into nightly events, both of them being as addicted as the other.

 She loved the way he didn't hold back, horns and black feathered wings on show, as he thrust in to her, black tail shifting from side to side with his movements. She loved how he bared his sharp fangs, as he smirked down at her, how his eyes shone a deep pink when he looked her in the eyes, as he took her. She loved the blood, pain and fiery passion these nights held.

 Tonight was no different. Bound to the bed, as Sebastian loomed down at her. Pulling a sharp knife from behind him, he cut open her top, gliding the blade lightly down her stomach. He licked his tongue over her nipple, pulling it into his mouth and sucking softly. Small pants escaped her mouth, barely able to keep the moans in. She loved how gentle he was, before the real fun began.

 Pulling at her trousers, he slid them slowly down her legs. Pushing her legs open, he kissed and nibbled on the inside of her thigh, light bruises appearing under her skin. "Oh bassy!" He pressed his knee in between her legs, lifting up to take her mouth with his, knee rubbing against her growing erection. Small whines left her mouth as his tongue laced with hers. She loved the taste of him, it was bitter but lovely at the same time.

 Pulling back, he pressed the blade to her navel, just above her pants. The first cuts were always shallow, scratches that barely drew blood, just to give her a taste of what she knew was in store.

 The anticipation was killing her, she wanted nothing more than for him to just pound her right then, ripping her up from the inside, making her bleed as she moaned and cried and gasped in pain and pleasure. She waited though, knowing good things always come to those who do so.

 A few more scratches joined near the first, making her shiver in pleasure, growing harder by the milisecond. He licked the tiny flecks of blood from her, biting down on the already sore area. "Ohhh, ahh." She groaned, knowing things were going to get interesting rather quickly.

 "Shhh". Sebastian put a finger to his mouth. He loved nothing more than hearing her cry out his name but his sadistic side liked to make her struggle to keep it in. She knew that too, but she found it fun to try to contain herself until things really heated up.

 He pressed his weight onto her, hand reaching up to grip her around the throat, pushing her down into the pillow. Grinding the fabric between their erections down upon her, her cheeks started to flush with pleasure. She bit her lip, as loud moans threatened to spill out of her.

 Removing his hand, he bit down on the soft peachy skin, adding more pressure as the seconds passed by. Blood seeped into his mouth. Her hips were bucking up into his, small pants escaping her mouth.

 He decided to not tease her anymore. Sinking back down between her legs, he pressed the knife into an already bruised thigh, watching in satisfaction as small droplets of red liquid seeped from the wound. He dug his nails into the fresh cut, pushing the ripped skin apart slightly.

 Her body clenched underneath his touch. Licking the blood up, he moved onto the other thigh. Cutting a long slice down the outside of her leg, he smeared the blood over her skin. She loved how it burned, her leg stinging and throbbing. The pain felt so good to her, she loved every second of their time together.

 Pulling his top and trousers off, he bent down, biting hard into her hip bone. It was getting harder for her to keep quiet and he knew it. He enjoyed watching her fighting against her urge to express the intense pleasure she was feeling.

 He planned to torture her a bit more, until she finally broke out in shrill moans and then he would take her, making their bodies merge once more.

 More cuts lined her body, running from her stomach to her chest, getting deeper each time. Blood leaked down onto the covers below.

 She was shaking, it felt amazing. She loved the dark twisted man, the only one who understood her fascination with blood and pain. But she loved what he did to her more. He let her sanity slip for an hour a night, morbid fantasies playing out between the both of them.

 He pressed the blade hard against her shoulder, sliding it slowly, deep into her skin. A few pained moans fell from her lips. He'd got her right where the wanted her now. Pulling the wound open, he sliced into it again, the skin parting harshly and blood pooling from it. She couldn't take it anymore, as sharp moans echoed around the room. "Oh bassy, ah, o, so good."

 His eyes lit up with fierce lust as his hand darted down her pants, gripping her jewel roughly and sinking his nails into it. "Ah, you really know how to drive a lady crazy." She breathed out, breath shaky with pleasure.

 He ripped her pants off and pressed the blade under her rib cage, pushing it in deeply. She cried out, her body shaking. He really did love having a reaper, they could handle far more brutality than any human.

 He slid the blade in slowly, up to the handle, the blood running down his hand. Her head rolled forward, hair falling in front of her face. Pulling the blade out, making sure to twist it as he did so, he dropped it to the floor, removing his own pants and standing up to the side of her. He gripped her head pulling it in front of his crotch. "Suck."

 She gagged slightly, as he moved his hips to her mouth roughly. Her whole body burned and it was driving her crazy. He pulled her hips up, placing the extra pillow under it and spreading her legs wide, gripping his hand tight against her cuts. He entered her in one jagged thrust. She gasped, her insides burning. He never did bother to prepare her and she loved that.

 "Ah bassy, harder." She moaned feeling blood seeping between her legs. It hurt and felt amazing at the same time, a combination she could never get enough of. He rammed into her, harder and harder, hands pressed heavily at her sides, tail clenching as the pleasure built deep inside him. Loud moans and whimpers surrounded the room, the force of him banging her head against the headboard.

 "More, oh don't ever stop." She cried, as her wrists cut into her bindings. Her back was arching, toes curling, as he shoved against that spot inside her. She cried out hard and released all over her stomach.

 Sebastian pounded into her with breaking force, for a few more minutes before he came hard inside her, semen mixing with blood, as his wings shot out from the force of his orgasm.

 He pulled out sharply, lying next to her. Untying her, he pulled her panting form to him, kissing her gently, running soothing patterns on her moist back with his fingers. She snuggled into his toned chest.

 She loved everything about their nights together. The pain, the pleasure, the smell of her own blood clouding the room.

 More than that though, she loved the tender moments following the blinding passion. She loved this demon and unknown to her, he loved her too.


	3. Spillages.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William gives Knox a lesson on respecting his elders in the workplace. William/ Ronald knox.

 William rubbed his head in annoyance. Ronald had just ran into him in the hallway, making him spill his coffee all over himself. It wasn't just that, he was a hopeless flirt. The little blonde man was forever trying to get various people, male and female, to go on dates with him. He'd even had the nerve to ask William out the week before.

 Though William did fancy the younger reaper and got jealous when he flirted with others, he didn't seem to have any respect for his higher ranking Coworkers.

 William thought it was time to teach him some manners. He rang his secretary, telling her to summon Knox to his office. This was going to be fun.

 Knox walked up to the door happily. Maybe William had changed his mind about this date. He knocked the door, before entering.

 He was pushed against the wall as he entered, William shoving a flat hand to the wall at the side of his face. "Er boss, are y' still mad over tha' coffee thing?"

 William eyed him behind his glasses, face expressionless as he spoke. "You have been quite disrespectful, young man."

 William pulled Knox's glasses off, throwing them over his shoulder. "Umm boss I can't see a thing, wha-." His sentence was cut off as William tugged at the younger reaper's belt, unbuckling it and sliding it off. He looped his finger under the belt hook of Knox's trousers and pulled him up to his desk.

 "Strip and bend over my desk."

 "What, why?"

 William grabbed Knox's chin and pulled him into a rough kiss, his growing erection pressing against the blonde's leg. "So I can teach you some respect."

 Rnox blushed slightly, unbuttoning his shirt. "Do it slowly." William said, trailing kisses down his neck. Shirt and trousers off, Knox turned to bend over the desk. "Your underwear too, Mr Knox. You are such a disobedient little boy."

 Once Knox was bent over naked, rock hard aswell at this point, William picked up his belt, whipping it against his back. "Ah, boss."

 William bent on top of him after a few more whips and wrapped his hand around Knox's erection, rubbing it slowly. Knox panted, his hips moving into William's hand. "Keep still." He picked up speed, pumping Knox. "Ah ... oh" Knox breathed.

 He lifted off Knox, digging his nails into his back, dragging pink lines against pale skin. "Get on your knees." Knox obeyed, as William went over to lock the office door and pick up the others glasses. He slid them back onto Knox's face, one side cracked from hitting the floor.

 He stood up in front of him and unzipped his trousers, pulling them down slightly to release himself. "You know what I expect you to do". Knox took him into his mouth, sucking on the tip before sinking onto it, tongue lapping around the shaft.

 "Looks like someone has had practice with this." William said, cupping the back of Knox's head and pushing himself deeper into his mouth, gagged him slightly. He moved his hips roughly, small grunts working their way from his mouth. He pulled back, before pushing Knox down onto the floor.

 Leaning on top of him, he kissed him hungrily, pressing his knee in between the blonde's leg. Knox ran his hands up the others back, pulling his jacket off. Will unbuttoned his shirt and kicked his trousers off, reaching down to squeeze between the others legs.

 Licking a few fingers, he pushed them inside Knox quickly, not caring about the resistance of his tight entrance as he kissed him, tongue forcing itself into the others mouth. Small whines muffled between their lips as he added a third finger, stretching the muscle. When he felt loose enough, William pulled his fingers out.

 "On all fours." The older man said, removing his own pants. He grabbed hold of Ronald's hips, lining himself up and pushing inside him.

 "Hmm, boss." Knox moaned, gripping the carpet below him. William picked up speed, hips thrusting into him.

 He pressed his mouth to Ronald's ear. "Do you like your punishment?"

 "Ye ... yes."

 "Do you want more of this? Do you want more of me?" Knox nodded, moans escaping his mouth.

 William slammed harder into him, his climax coming closer. Wrapping his hand around Ronald's rock hard cock, he jerked on it, feeling the young man's muscles clench beneath him. "Then I recommend you behave yourself and stop flirting with all my other employees."

 "Ye ... yes, s ... sir." With a hard slam into his prostate, Knox cried out as he came into Williams hand.

 William thrust into him hard and fast, releasing inside him. They both collapsed on the floor, painting. "Have you learnt your lesson boy?" Ronald nodded, out of breath.

"Good, I'll pick you up tomorrow night for our date." William said, standing up and getting dressed before walking out the door, leaving a bewildered Knox still spread out naked on the floor.


	4. Master and slave.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master and slave role play. Toys and bondage. Whips. Based in the present for this reason. Grell uses strong language, something that I wouldn't normally due to her confession page in the manga where she states it's not very lady like to use harsh language. However I thought it added to this scene so I put it in.

 Why she let William get away with it, she didn't know. Normally she was the one on top. She was the one pounding into him, making him gasp and shake in pleasure. She was the one who was impulsive and didn't hold back in the bedroom, but they weren't in the bedroom at this moment.

 Whenever she fell behind with paperwork or slipped up on field work, injuring an innocent by stander, normally the not so innocent Ronald Knox, she would find herself here, grovelling at William's feet.

 She was tied by a sturdy cord, that didn't move under her weight, to the cieling. The bindings of it being tight but soft, padded handcuffs, that stopped her wrists from being cut into by the force of her body hanging from above. Her feet dangled a couple of inches off the ground. It had taken forever to get the right height to the ropes, when they first got them.

 Her legs were pushed far apart by a long, red spreader bar. William had erected this room when she was out of town, on an important assigment, for a few days. Now, whenever she cocked up at work, William would come up and whisper in her ear at the office, "It's the dungeon for you tonight."

 Tonight in particular, he was being extra cruel. He had her ball gagged, slick fingers ramming in and out of her, from behind.

 Whenever she got close to climaxing, he would stop, grab a piece of equipment off the table in front of her and use it, until she wasn't on the edge anymore. He wouldn't touch her member and she didn't have anything to rub up against, for friction. This had been going on for over an hour now! Her cock throbbed madly for release.

 His tool of choice this time around was nipple clamps. Walking in front of her, face blank of any emotion, he clipped them on and twisted them harshly. Muffled moans emitted from Grell, her leg muscles clenching against the spreader bar.

 Leaving the clamps in place, he picked up a large dildo and walked around behind her. Slapping her ass a few times and spreading her cheeks, he pushed it all the way in, in one large Swift motion. Grell's head fell back, hair sticking to her sweaty forehead. Her loud scream was cut off by the gag. He rammed into her roughly, changing the angle slightly every so often.

 As the item pressed into the favorite spot inside her, she tried to keep quiet and relax, hoping that William wouldn't notice she was getting closer and she could get away with climaxing. No such luck, her body kept jerking as pleasure coursed through her, more muffled sounds emitting from her mouth.

 William removed the toy, dropping it to the floor. Walking around to face her, he grabbed a whip off the table and slapped it against the sides of her thighs, angry pink marks soon appearing. He ungagged her and ran his fingers up her cock.

 "How much do you want this slave?" He asked, starting to pump Grell.

 "For gods sake William, just fuck me already, a girl can't take this torture!"

 He gripped her chin harshly, looking her in the eye. "Now that really isn't a way to address your master, is it? And here I was, thinking you were going to be a good little slave tonight." He pumped Grell some more, painfully slow. "I want to hear you beg, slave."

 "Please...take me."

 "Please what? He said, releasing his grip on her.

 "Please master, I need you so badly."

 "Are you going to behave now, slave?"

 "Yes, master."

 "How badly do you want me, slave?"

 "Ever so much, master." William adjusted his glasses slightly, bending down to uncuff the spreader bar, wrapping her legs around his waist. He teased her hole for a few minutes with the tip of himself, everytime Grell whining when she thought he was going to enter her but didn't, before pushing up into her. She cried out loudly, as the first thrust hit her prostate.

 Gripping onto her ass, he rammed into her. Curses fell from Grell's mouth, as the pleasure built, after all the waiting. Her legs gripped tighter around William as her cock met glorious friction. William was getting close too, small grunts leaving his mouth, as he worked into her at a crushing speed.

 "Ohhh, ahh, Will, shit, oh fuck, hmm, Hn. Harder, master, please...it's so g...good." They spent together, pants and moans merging together in the room. As William unlatched her legs from him, she let her head fall forward from exhaustion.

 William uncuffed her and she fell softly into a sweaty heap on the floor. He scooped her up in his arms,carrying her up to the bedroom bridal style. "It's time for bed Sutcliff, or we'll be sloppy at work tomorrow and I don't want you causing me even more unpaid overtime."

 By the time they reached the bedroom, Grell had already fallen asleep, soft snores coming from her mouth. William layed them both in bed, pulling the covers up over Grell and spooning her with cuddles from behind. He loved his little beast, who every now and then would let him take charge. Tonight had been a lot of fun.


	5. I fell asleep, waiting on you, my love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronald / Grell.  
> Cute spooning scene. I really like this piece.

 Ronald pushed the door to their flat open tiredly. Just what did William think he was playing at? Pulling overtime on him like that? Unpaid as well, making him do a fourteen hour shift. Just because he was a tad behind on his paperwork?

 Walking into the living room, he spotted Grell sound asleep on the sofa, a romance novel stuck on her face. Their cat was curled up on top of her stomach. He really hated cats, they reminded him of that cursed demon, that had nearly kicked his face in many years ago, on that sinking liner. Still he put up with it for Grell's sake. He loved her far too much to ever say no to her.

 The clocked clicked to 1.20am. She had obviously fell asleep, waiting for him to return home. He should have been back around ten.

 Scooping the cat off of her and onto the floor, he tickled up the sides of his beautiful, sleeping princess. She jolted awake, book falling on to her lap.

 "Oh Ronnie? You're home at last. I must have fell asleep waiting for you, you're frightfully late." She said, yawning.

 "Yeeea', sorry babe. Blame the boss. Thanks for waiting up for me." He moved the book onto the arm of the sofa and scooped her up bridal style, walking up to stairs to their bedroom.

 They both slipped off their clothes, leaving just their underwear on and slid under the covers.

 "You know darling, I was feeling ever so frisky earlier on. You shouldn't make a lady wait."

 Ronald laughed lightly. "Well I'm 'ere now, I'm all yours." He spooned up against her, sliding her pants down her pert bottom. Licking his fingers, he prepared her gently, stretching her tired muscles. Grell moaned softly, snuggling down into the pillow.

 This was her precious Ronnie. Underneath the mask of the flirtatious, rebellious young man, hid a soft, gentle side, reserved just for her.

 Sliding his boxers down and kicking them off his ankles, he pressed his hips against her behind. Pulling her hair away, he placed soft kisses in the crease at the back of her neck.

 Running his hand down her side, he gripped her hips and slid into her. He wrapped his arm around her then, pulling her close to him, thrusting slowly into her. Small whimpers left her mouth, as her hand went to grab onto his, atop of her chest.

 Small rocking of hips, turned faster, as he grunted against the back of her neck. She pushed back against him, trying to get him as deep inside her as possible, her cock throbbing in gentle pleasure.

 He slid his hand from under hers, running fingers lightly down to her crotch. She moaned deeply as he pressed against her pleasure spot.

 Hand encircling her, he jerked her slowly and steadily. His light thrust, turned harder, a steady rhythm building. "Oh, my sweet Ronnie." She cried softly, back arching against his chest.

 With a few more forward movements, he came inside her, pumping her quickly as her entrance clenched around him, her own climax coming. She released into his palm, a few short gasps surrounding the room.

 He wriggled his hips back, pulling himself out of her warmth, turning and sliding out of the bed. He went to clean his hand, bringing a towel back, to clean the sticky liquid seeping out of her.

 Disposing of the dirty towel on the floor, he got back in bed, spooning her again and wrapping an arm back around her, pulling her close.

 Her eyes fluttering shut, she spoke in a sleepy, quiet tone. "My dear Ronnie, lucky I am, to have a man as gentle and lovely as you."

 "No, I'm tha' lucky one, babe."


	6. Twinkies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little blow job drabble. Enjoy. Grell/Ronald.

 The date was September 11th, 2001 and Grell and Ronald had just returned to their hotel room, after helping the American dispatch unit with the twin tower terrorist attacks. They had been sent over there as the American dispatch unit were even shorter staffed than there were over in London.

 "I dunno how y' can eat tha','" Ronald said, seeing the redhead popping yet another twinkie in her mouth, as she chewed and swallowed quickly. "Those things are li' chemical rot."

 She looked over at him. "Well if that's so, those things there are chemical warfare." She said, gesturing over at the half eaten packet of Oreos and empty Rockstar can, placed on the table by his chair.

 "Wha'? These things are amazin'!"

 She giggled. "Anyway, you know a lady likes her desserts." Her eyes started to burn with lust. "I wonder if you taste sweet today?"She walked over to face him, leaning down for a kiss, hand rubbing the material over his crotch.

 "Well y' Jus' have to see won't y'. He said, growing hard under her hand. She slid the zip of his trousers down, pulling them down slightly along with his pants, releasing his hard on.

 Kneeling down in front of his chair, her hand wrapped around his base, as she began sucking on his tip.

 He let out a throaty groan and breathed "I kno' I say it everytime, bu' please be careful with them teeth."

She giggled against him, before taking him into her mouth, tongue lapping around his shaft. She bobbed her head up and down, beginning to suck on him.

 He let his head roll back, hand lifting up to grasp the back of her head as she continued to lick and suck. She moved back up to the tip, pumping him more quickly, before taking him all the way back into her mouth.

 He started to grunt, hips bucking himself into her mouth. She sank down onto him more, deep throating him, letting him thrust into the wetness and warmth. He gripped her hair harshly as he released.

 She swallowed it all up before licking her lips. "You do taste sickeningly sweet. " She joked. "You Really should stop eating that junk."


	7. Intruder.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian finds Grell coming to spy on him at the manor.

 She really should have listened to William, when he had scolded her and warned her about chasing after demons. Nevertheless, she couldn't help but be excited, over the situation she had landed herself in.

 She'd snuck into the Phantomhive manor, at 2am to spy on 'sweet, sexy Bassy'. Next thing she knew, she'd been hit over the back of the head, knocking her to the ground. Then she'd had her arms tied behind her back and had been dragged to Sebastian's bed chamber.

 "Well look, a rodent has been spotted at my master's residence. At this time as well, how naughty." Sebastian smirked from somewhere behind her.

 "Bassy! What the he-." Her words were cut off as he sat on her back and gagged her with some sort of cloth, tying it tightly at the back of her head.

 He leaned by her ear, shifting forward to rest his hands by the sides of her head. "You came to this manor for me, I assume little reaper? Well let me entertain."

 She felt her panties grow tighter. He lifted off her and she felt her trousers and undergarments being pulled down and off. Biting her lip anxiously, she felt the cheeks of her buttocks being pushed apart and fingers gracing over her entrance.

 She hissed slightly as two dry fingers pressed inside her. 'Could have atleast wet them up a bit', she thought bitterly. Her annoyance turned to pleasure when a fingertip pressed against the patch of nerves inside her.

 "Oh? I see this pleases you. Very good." He stretched her muscles, before adding a third finger. Her back arched up slightly, wrists pressing into her bindings, cutting into her skin a tiny bit.

 He removed his fingers. "Well let's get started shall we? You're in for such a treat. You should consider yourself lucky."

 He undid his trousers, slipping them down slightly along with his pants, his erection meeting cold winter air. The sight of the fierce reaper looking helpless tied up in front of him had really turned him on. "On your knees."

 She struggled into a kneeling position, cursing the bindings as her face pressed into the floor below. This position was uncomfortable. He entered her roughly, again without any lubrication and she whimpered. It hurt but felt so good all at once.

 He thrust into her hard, gripping her hips, nails digging into peachy flesh. Small muffled moans filled the room as he picked up speed. Her face was getting jolted against the floor, neck aching at the awkward angle, as pressure built in her stomach.

 "Hmm, I think this here may need some of my attention." He said, lifting one hand to wrap around and grip her member.

 "Oh bassy! Right there! Ooo." She moaned, sound being masked and quietened by the cloth, as he hit that pleasure spot inside her. His thrusts came into line with the pumping on her cock.

 She couldn't take it anymore, releasing into his hand with a long "oooooh" sound. Her muscles tightened around him, pushing him over the edge too. He came inside her, thrusts turning slopping in pleasure, as he rid out his orgasm.

 He pulled out and she collapsed in exhaustion, falling on her side slightly. Getting up, Sebastian licked the sticky liquid off his hand and pulled his trousers back up. Smoothing his clothes out, he pulled out his pocket watch from his tailcoat. "Oh dear, look at the time, I must get breakfast preparations started."

 He looked back over at Grell, still naked from the waist down and gagged. "I'll come back in to release you later."

 She gritted her teeth at being left in such a state. 'Arse'.


	8. Foursome. Female Grell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woah guys. Over 200 hits. Thank you so much! I know now you guys really like your dirty sex scenes. This fic is a tad different. 
> 
> The undertaker is called Adrian in this, from a head Canon I've seen on tumblr.  
> Grell is a cis female (female anatomy.) I really wanted to try this AU. Also the undertaker hasn't yet deserted and Claude is a young reaper like Ronald, not a demon. This is also set in present day, for the sake of the lube.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again. Grell IS CIS FEMALE. FEMALE BODY. CLAUDE IS A REAPER IN THIS NOT A DEMON. SET IN PRESENT DAY. Foursome and double pen.

 Grell's naked body was pressed into the floor, under Ronald's. His fingers slid into her, making her soaking wet as moans escaped her. "Oh Ronnie, feels so good, hmm." Ronald had already prepaired her other hole.

 He shifted back, between her legs, as Claude sank down next to her and kissed her roughly, fingers pinching one of her nipples. Adrian just watched the scene, pants growing tight.

 Ronald pushed her thighs apart, Licking at her clit, as he rammed his fingers into her G Spot. "Ah, right there, oooo." Moans muffled against claude's lips.

 The three males took all their clothes off and Ronald lubed himself up. He rested against her chest again, before rolling her atop of him. Her legs shifted, pressing into the ground as she learned forward against him. He positioned himself against her entrance, below sliding in quickly.

 Adrian also lubed his member, lifting onto his knees, sliding into her rear entrance, pulling her head up and back slightly, as he wrapped his hand around her long red hair. Claude sank to his knees by Knox's shoulder, lining his crotch with her mouth. "Suck it, slut."

 Knox pounded up into her, her legs clenching and then relaxing around him. She felt so full, it was amazing. She sucked on Claude, his hips bucking against her mouth.

 Adrian slid out and rammed back in, again and again, with long motions. She orgasmed quickly, wetness sliding around Knox's member.

 Her throat started burning as Claude made her gag, picking up speed and grunting, head tilting back in pleasure. Knox rammed into her pleasure spot once, twice, three times, over and over. His thrusts starting to match with Adrian's.

 Claude came first, releasing liquid straight down her throat. She licked her lips as he pulled away, wrapping his hand around his member as he watched the scene playing out in front of him, growing hard again quickly.

 Adrian released his grip on her hair, letting her face fall and press into the crook of Ronald's neck. She groaned in pleasure, as both the male's thrusts grew rougher.

 "Oh, don't stop, feels..so...good." She orgasmed again, hands falling to the floor at the side of Ronald, as her hands grasped at the carpet. Her whole body twitched with pleasure, leg muscles aching.

 Adrian released then, hips bucking into her messily, as liquid seeped inside her. He pulled out and lay on the floor, spent.

 Ronald rolled them over again, grabbing Grell's wrists and pinning them at the side of her head. He shifted slightly to rest between her legs, navel pressing forward against hers. He pressed harshly into her, pushing in as deep as he could go. He pulled almost all the way out, before slamming back in just as deep, the force pushing her upwards slightly.

 Her whole body was covered in sweat, feet pressing into the ground, legs bending at the sides of Ronald. Ronald was drawing closer to his own climax, stomach churning in delight.

 Grell's back arched up as the third orgasm hit her, whole body tightening. "Oh god, oh, oh, uhhh." As her warmth enclosed closer around Ronald, he moaned sharply, pounding through his own orgasm. Liquid seeped between her legs as he pulled away from her.

 She lay there panting, body still on fire. "Well that was fun, my darlings."


	9. Give me back my hair dryer!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronald robs Grell's hair dryer and finds himself on the receiving end of sex for the first time.

 'You'll have t' give me a reward if ya' want this back missy."Ronald teased, before running out of the bedroom.

 She sped after him on high healed feet, wet hair bouncing slightly as she ran. "Yes, I'll promise to not kill you! Now stop being a bother and give me the hair dryer!"

 "No can do, m' lo-." His foot slid on a magazine, on the living room floor and he skidded, falling on his back in a heap, hair dryer smacking him in the face and giving him a slight nose bleed.

 "Hah, oh my Ronald, that was hilarious, the Undertaker would have killed to witness it." She giggled, before turning serious again. "Right now then my dear, looks like you're in for a punishment, not a prize."

 She walked over to him, pulling the lace from around the neck of her shirt. Sinking on top of him and wiping his blood away from his nose, she moved the hair dryer and gripped his wrists, binding them tightly.

 "Oh I like where this is headin'." Ronald smirked, as Grell lifted off of him and pulled his trousers and pants off. That's when he saw her sucking on her fingers as she sank back down and opened his legs. 

 "Er Grell, wha' the hell do ya' think you- aghh." He cussed as a slick finger entered him. "Grell, what are ya' thinking!"

 She giggled again. "Oh come on Ronnie. I'm always bottom. Enjoy the experience. It is your punishment, after all." She slid the next finger in and felt him tense.

 "Well it bloody 'urts, stop!"

 "Well relax, like I always do and it won't."

 "It's a bit hard when you've got ya' fingers rammed in- oooooh!." He moaned, as she pressed the two fingers against his prostate.

She added a third finger, probing against the sensitive nerves inside him. It evoked a large moan from the young man, cheeks flushing and beads of sweat running down his forehead. "Oh, Hn, Sh- so good."

 She pulled her fingers out and rolled him over onto his stomach. Going off to hunt around in the drawers, in the bedroom. She found what she was seeking. Lube.

 Walking back into the room, she slid her skirt and panties off, freeing herself. "Okay Ronald, up on your knees for me." He struggled into a knelt position, hands still tied above his head.

 "Aren't we atleast gonna' 'av a safety word, incase it's too painful?"

She knelt down next to him and lubed herself up, lining her erection against his entrance. "No darling, this is the price you're paying, backing out isn't an option." She rolled her hips forward and entered him.

 "Ahhh fuck!." Ronald breathed. She laid still for a few seconds for him to try to adjust. She then picked up speed, pulling out and pushing back in with long, hard movements.

"Slow down!"

 She gripped his hair with one hand, pulling his head back. The other hand encased around Ronald's hardness, as she leaned forward slightly to steady herself. "No can do. We've got work soon haven't we, just relax."

She moaned slightly and giggled. "Just take deep breaths." She cooed. She pushed deeply inside of his warmth, pressing herself into his prostate. She picked up speed once more, ramming hard into her partner.

 He gulped and grunted in pleasure, grinding his hips back against her, getting her to sink in as deep as possible. He was throbbing against her hand as she pumped him, in time with her thrusts.

 His head got pulled back sharply as his hands dug into the floor, as she got pushed over the edge, liquid oozing from her. "Oooh Ronnie. So nice." She panted, hips bucking messily as grunts of climax left her lips.

 He moaned, toes curling in his socks as he too reached orgasm. "Grell, so gud'." They both fell in a heap together.

 "Right, time to dry my hair, finally."


	10. Hard and soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bassy shows his softer side to comfort Grell.

 She moaned loudly, as the man ravaging her pressed into that lovely spot inside her. "Oh bassy!" She breathed, nails digging into the skin of his back. He bent down to kiss her, hips rocking powerfully into her.

 Small grunts and moans passed between their lips, the rhythm building into an exciting climax. His hands gripped the bed sheets next to her as he released. She clenched around him as she followed suit.

 He pulled out and fell onto the bed next to her, panting. Grell turned on her back, to face away from him, sniffing noises coming from her. Sebastian turned to look at her back. "What's wrong, my crimson goddess?"

 "What am ... am I to you? You say ... you love me but am I just a play thing? What about all those ... hideous things your little brat says to you about me?"

 Sebastian snuggled closer to her on the bed and wrapped an arm around her side, kissing the skin on the back of her neck gently. "Please don't cry." He whispered. "I love you so much, I swear it on the moon. Nothing my young master says would ever change that."

 She turned to face him. "Really?"

 "Yes, my love. Really, truly, for all of eternity." He kissed her tenderly, before pulling away. "I have a surprise for you, please get up and turn away from the bed."

 She did as asked. "Ok, turn back around, my lovely." Grell turned to find the bed covered in red rose petals. "Oh bassy, that's so romantic. I love you so much!"

 Sebastian smiled at her and extended his hand. "I love you too, please join me on the bed." He pulled her onto the bed and lay on his hands, chest brushing against hers. He peppered her in affectionate kisses and small nibbles, as she moaned and giggled under him. Her body was soon full of little red love marks, her back arching at the pleasure of the feelings running through her being.

 Sebastian slid down her a little, wrapping her legs around his waist. He pushed into her slowly, softly entering her warmth. He rid into her as gently as he could, small whines and gasps leaving her mouth. He picked up speed, pressing deeply against her sensitive spot of nerves, her head falling back into the pillow.

 He rubbed between her legs, wrapping his hand around her and pumping on her. "Oooh bassy ... feels ... so nice." Sweaty skin and soft pants mingled in the air, as he rode into her with perfect rythm. With a long moan, her body tightened, toes curling as she spent into his hand. The feel of her clenching around him pushed him over the edge, as he released his seed of love deep inside her.

 He pulled out and rolled off of her, pulling her into his arms. "Oh bassy, that was so lovely, I adore your sweeter side."

 "I simply just adore you, my beauty."


	11. Apples.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude and Knox. Sort of kinky

 Knox stood at the entrance of an alleyway, watching the show in front of him play out. He was on duty and technically should have been helping but Grell was doing fine on her own and if he was honest, he just couldn't be bothered. He had a apple in hand, throwing it up slightly and then catching it again. He'd been doing this for ten minutes, half concentrating on this action and half focusing on Grell's pert bottom as she worked.

 A small thump hit the ground of the alleyway behind him. Demon Claude Faustus had returned to the human world, finally breaking free of his contract with Alois and his soul escaping Hannah's body to reclaim human form.

 He walked up behind Knox quietly, arm going up to wrap around the man, hand gripping his chin. "Shouldn't you be working, little reaper?" He asked, voice filled with mischief.

 "Na, Grell's enjoying cuttin' them humans t' pieces. I don' like t' ruin a girl's fun. Plus I don' wanna' risk her taking a swing at my bits, if ya' kno' wa' I mean." Knox said, not worried about the other's hand on him.

 Claude released his grip, bringing his arm down and sliding his hand up the other's top. Knox finally took a bite of his apple, munching loudly. Claude smirked. "Well if you're not busy at this moment in time, I have a tasty meal for you, come with me." He ported the two of them to his lair.

 Thick cobwebs hung from the cieling, the room smelling of lavender. "Nice place 'ya got here, for a demon anyway." Knox said, looking at the comfy seeming bed, draped with silk covers and fluffy pillows. He look another bite of his apple, as Claude leant in to kiss him. He slipped his long tongue into the reaper's mouth, tasting the sweet juice of the apple.

 "Such a cheeky little boy, I shall have to punish you." He led the other to the bed and pushed him down onto it roughly, sitting on top of him. He grabbed the apple from the other's hand. "Open your mouth." Knox did what he was instructed to for once and the bitten, small apple was pushed into his mouth, used as a make shift ball gag.

 Claude ripped the man's top off and grabbed thick chains with handcuffs, from the bedside table. He clamped the blonde's hands above his head, wrapping the chain tightly around the bed rails. He pushed his bottom down on the reapers crotch and Knox bucked up into the demon. He scratched his claws down the male's shoulder and Knox bit into the apple, grunting slightly.

 Claude got up and pulled the reaper's trousers and pants off, pushing his legs open and kneeling between them. Pulling his own bottom articles of clothing down to release himself, he spat into his hands and lubed his member up.

 Knox's eyes went wide as his hips were lifted up. "Oh, I thought you liked it rough, little one" Claude mocked. "I assure you, this will feel amazing." He grabbed a pillow and moved Knox's hips onto it. He moved away slightly, pushing the reaper's legs even further apart.

 Leaning forward, he pressed his tip to the reaper's entrance, before pushing all the way in. Knox's head rolled back slightly, a muffled gasp leaving him. Claude didn't wait for him to relax and picked up speed, slamming hard into the other. He ran a finger down Ronald's length before he pulled away again. "Don't even think about climaxing any time soon."

 Several minutes past of thrusting, slamming into the reaper's prostate, before he moved the angle, to whip Ronald up into a frustrated frenzy even more. He came inside Ronald with a loud moan, before pulling out.

 He rubbed himself back into hardness and entered the man again, ramming up into his pleasure spot with every forward press. The man's hips pressed down onto him, pushing Claude in as deep as possible. He whined, begging without words for Claude to touch him.

 It wasn't until the third entry that Claude finally complied, grabbing Knox's member with more force than needed, as he pumped him harshly. Ronald moaned behind his gag loudly, arms pulling against the bindings as his whole body lit on fire. His muscles tightened and he came all over Claude's hand with desperate force.

 Claude thrust into him as hard as possible, releasing inside the man. He pulled out and untied the reaper, pulling the apple out of his mouth. He took a bite himself, swallowing and speaking. "That was indeed a juicy, tasty experience."


	12. Touch yourself.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grell and Knox. Grell is a cis female.

 Ronald opened the bedroom door. He had just returned home from a long, grueling day at work. He needed something to help him unwind, to focus his frustrations on.

 What he saw when he entered the room made him instantly hard, forgetting all his issues from the day. Grell was lay spread out on their crimson sheets, fingers running over her clit. She was moaning softly, head pressed back into the pillow.

 When she saw him enter, she sat up and looked up at him, blush creeping over an already flushed face.

 "Oh babe, don't y' dare stop." He said, smirk crossing his lips, as he went over to the bed. "Please carry on."

 "I erm ... ok." She rubbed herself some more, wetness slipping between her open thighs. More small moans escaped her. Ronald knelt on the floor at the edge of the bed and pulled his gloves off. He ran his fingers between her juicy lips, then teased her hole before pushing two fingers inside. "Ohh Ronnie." She gasped as his fingers hit her G spot and she slipped back down, back hitting the bed covers softly.

 His other hand rested on her hip bone, as he picked up speed, fingers sliding in and out of her with long, sharp motions. He moved her hand away from her, head leaning down to lick the spot she was just caressing. She let her hand rest on his head, hips pressing up. "Oh .... feels so nice."

 He turned his head to nip at her thighs, thumb moving to rub her clit as his fingers pressed up inside of her. Wetness leaked into his palm as her body tensed up. "Take me ... Please." She breathed.

 His actions slowed, as he looked up at her. "Oh, but I'm enjoyin' this so much babe."

 She pressed her hips onto his hand, pushing his fingers deeper inside. "Please"

 He smiled, picking up speed again to ram deeply into her spot. "Well I guess it's rude t' keep a lady waitin' too long." He removed his fingers and stood up. Getting onto the bed, he climbed on top of her. He kissed her, tongue slipping between her lips as she slid her hands to his shirt, unbuttoning it and pushing it off his shoulders.

 Soon his trousers and pants were also removed and discarded at the side of the bed. He slid down her, kissing and nibbling at her skin. He took her nipple into his mouth, sucking gently as his hand slipped inbetween them to rub between her legs. Her body was on fire with hunger for the other reaper. She needed him in so many ways.

 He rolled off her and grabbed a bottle of lube from the drawer next to the bed. He lubed himself up slowly, as she eyed him with pure desire, her hand slipping back down to touch herself once more. He lay back on top of her, pulling her hand from her as he pressed his hips between her legs. He slid into her slowly, watching as her head pressed back into the pillow. Her hands went to grip the back of his shoulders.

 He kissed her deeply, as he picked up speed, thrusting deeply into her. Her nails dug into his shoulders, as groans of pleasure slipped from her mouth, muffled between reddened lips. He gripped her hips to get a better angle, ramming into her spot again. He could feel the pressure mounting in his stomach, hips bucking up harshly into her. "Ah, Grell, y' feel ... so good babe."

 His motions turned sloppy, as he began to reach climax, pushing further into her. He came hard, groaning into her mouth. Pulling out he moved down onto the floor again, breathing loudly from his release. He pressed his fingers back into her. "Touch y' self again babe. I love to see y' pleasuring y' self."

 She obliged, back arching as her rubs became more hardened. Her body tingled, as pleasure mounted from both inside and outside of her. Every push of his fingers pressed into that lovely spot, wetness slipping from her. With one hard push inside of her, she orgasmed, whole body tensing, legs closing to clench around his hand.

 Removing his fingers, his tongue ran between her legs, licking every last drop of her lovely taste up. Her fingers ran through his hair, as her eyes drifted shut, relaxing against the soft movements of his mouth.

 He pulled away and lay on the bed next to her, pulling her into his arms. "Tha' was such lovely surprise. I'll have t' walk in on you more often."

 She giggled and kissed him softly. "Yes you will, my darling", she said as their lips parted. "You do know how to please a lady."


	13. Daddy's little girl.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so weird. Took from a daddy kink post on tumblr. Didn't know whether to post this but here it it. Its just plain odd.

 Being tied up was definitely nothing new for Grell but this kind of situation was. She’d never participated in role play before and the details of this experience were most definitely odd. She was tied to a large wooden beam in Claude’s bedroom, her feet barely touching the floor. Her eyes drifted to the bed, which was completely covered with different toys, as well as a whip. 

 Claude’s hand was ghosting over her member, as his other hand was wrapped around behind her, fingers slipping in and out of her entrance. Claude was looking at her with pure craving. “Now, not a word from you, little girl or daddy with have to punish you.” He wrapped his hand around her and started to pump, making small whines slip from her lips. He had been teasing her entrance for half an hour before his fingers had even entered her and then he had spent the next twenty minutes moving two fingers torturously slow inside of her.

 “I said not a word from you, little one and that means you are not permitted to make any other sounds. Do you understand daddy’s orders?” She nodded slightly. “Very good and you also are not given permission to come all over daddy’s hand until I say you’re allowed to, do you understand?” she nodded again weakly, the pressure in her stomach building, as his motions on her member grew harder. Her nails dug into her bound hands as she released into his hand.

 “Oh? I do recall telling you that coming on daddy’s hand was forbidden. Looks like I’ll have to punish you.  He realised his grip on her and licked his hand, before walking over to the bed. Picking up nipple clamps and a whip, he walked back over to her and clipped the clamps onto her nipples. He whipped her legs, making her grow hard again, before he pinched on the clamps tightly with his fingers. A small moan left her mouth. “I instructed you not to make a sound.” He said, whipping her again and again.

 Moving back to the bed, he lubed up a large dildo and picked up a cock ring. He slid the ring onto her. “This should stop you from disobeying me this time around.” He then went around to her back and parted her cheeks, sliding the toy all the way in. Her head fell back as the toy hit the sensitive patch of nerves inside of her. Claude moved the toy slowly, delighting in the way her body began to jerk.

 After five minutes of this torture, he pulled out the toy and unclipped the clamps, before he untied her. She stood up shakily, her leg muscles aching. He then went and lubed himself up before he sat down against the wall. “Come here, little girl and sit on daddy's cock.” She lowered herself onto him, back resting again his chest. “Now you may speak. Tell daddy how much you want this.”

 He bucked his hips up into her and she groaned. “I want this … so badly daddy … please.” She said, between shaky breaths. He began to thrust into her harder, as she moved up and down on his slick member. He slid his arms around hers and pulled them back slightly. “Can’t have you touching yourself now, can we? You’ll have to wait until daddy decides to do so.” He leant down slightly to kiss the back of her neck before pounding into her harshly, loud moans escaping her. With a grunt and a groan of his own, he released inside of her.

 “Move and get on all fours, little girl.” She did as ordered and he went to lube himself up again, growing hard quickly. He knelt behind her and gripped her hips before pushing back into her. The pressure in her stomach was increasing, the cock ring preventing her release.  His thrusts turned to a hard rhythm as he grew near to climaxing for a second time.

She couldn't take this tension for much longer, she needed to be touched or at least receive some sort of friction. “Daddy … please …ohhh … please touch me. Hmm, ah.” He pulled her hips tighter to him, sliding in as deep as he could. “No, daddy doesn't want to yet. You’ll have to be a patient, little girl.” Her fingers gripped the carpet as his thrusts became sloppy and he climaxed, pounding into her pleasure spot as he did so.

 He repeated this process twice more, refusing to touch her no matter how much she pleaded. On the fourth entry, she whimpered. “Oh? Are you getting sore, little one? I'm sorry but daddy isn't finished with you yet.” He finally began to stroke her and it evoked shrill moans from between her lips. “Oh … hmm … feels so good. Ahh please ... let me come.”

 He pumped her quickly. “Not yet, little one.” The pressure on her member was overwhelming and she craved for release. Finally after pounding into her for a few more minutes, hand tightly sliding up and down her length; he slid the cock ring off. With just a few more forward pounds into her, she climaxed and released herself harshly into his hand. Her arms gave way and she fell forward. He moved his hand and gripped her hips, pulling her close to him and sliding in as deep as possible. He pounded into her for a while longer before his liquid filled her.

 Claude pulled out and stood up, moving the toys from the bed and back into the box they were housed, before pulling back the covers. He then bent down and scooped her sweaty form into the bed. Pulling the covers up, he cuddled her and kissed her gently. “Oh, how pleasing my little girl turned out to be. I love you.”


	14. Chocolate sauce.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a kind of drabble. Will and Grell are married

 William was half asleep, in the bed he shared with his wife. She hadn’t come home from work yet and trying to keep his eyes open was a task that was becoming more difficult as the seconds ticked by. He yawned and turned his head to look at the clock. 10:30pm. Odd, he thought, she should have been home by now.

 Just as that thought left his mind, the door opened. He could hear Grell walking up the stairs and was glad that now he could finally get some sleep.

 “Evening, my darling.” Grell said, as she entered the bedroom, a bottle in her hand. She walked over to William, bending down for a needy kiss.

 Noticing the bottle in his wife’s hand, William gave her a puzzled look. “What is that?”

 Grell grinned widely, before standing back up straight and pulling the covers completely off the bed. She kicked her shoes off and climbed on top of William’s bare chest. “It’s chocolate sauce, dear, whatever did you think it was?”

 “Yes, but what is it doing in your hand?”

 She fluttered her eyelashes at him. “I brought it on my way home, it tastes simply divine.” Lifting the cap off, she turned it upside down and squeezed the bottle. As the cold liquid hit William’s skin, he shuddered slightly, tiredness leaving him.

 She slid down him, face leaning down to lick the sauce off, scraping her sharp teeth across his skin. A small moan left William’s mouth as she lifted the bottle again, to drop some sauce onto his nipple, before she licked it off and began to suck.

 She ran her hand between them, sliding it over William’s crotch and rubbing lightly. He hardened under her touch. “Sutcliff.” He said, before flipping them over and pulling the bottle from her grasp. “Looks like it’s my turn.”

 He drizzled the sauce onto her neck, licking it up and sucking gently on the skin. Small gasps slipped from between her lips. Unbuttoning Grell's blouse and sliding down her body, he trailed the sauce from her stomach to just above the band of her skirt. Lapping it up with his tongue, he moved down, licking and sucking at the spot under her belly button.

 He pulled her skirt and pants down slightly, nibbling on the skin just above her crotch. "Oh, William." She breathed, between small groans. Dropping the bottle, he stood up off the end of the bed and pulled her skirt and undergarments from her, before he did the same to his boxers.

 He sucked on his fingers and sat back on the bed, pulling her legs apart and settling between them. Grell picked up the pillow she wasn't lying on and lifted her hips up to slid the pillow under herself.

 William rubbed his wet finger against her entrance, before pressing it inside of her. Sliding it in and out a few times, he added a second and then a third. Small gasps and whines left Grell's mouth, as his fingers hit the sensitive spot of nerves inside of her.

 He pulled his fingers out and spat on his hands, before lubing himself up. He picked the bottle back up and squeezed some of the contents into his mouth, before moving to lean against her chest, pulling her legs around his waist. He kissed her greedily, the sweet taste entering her mouth. It tasted so lovely, just like him.

 He lined up against her entrance, before pushing in slowly. Small moans left her, as he picked up speed, being muffled between their mouths. Before long, he was pounding into her with a hard rhythm, hitting her spot with every thrust. The friction between them was making her member throb with pleasure.

 Her arms wrapped around his back, nails digging into the skin, as she draw near to climaxing. With a few more thrusts inside of her, she let out a loud moan and released between their bodies.

 The pressure was building inside of William's stomach, as he stopped kissing her and buried his head in the crease of her neck. "Ah Grell ... you feel so good ... hmm." He groaned, before coming inside of her, his hands gripping the bed at the sides of her.

 He pulled out and collapsed at the side of his wife. She turned and snuggled into the side of him. "What did I tell you, darling, wasn't that just divine?"

 "It tasted just as sweet as you. Buy another bottle tomorow. Strawberry flavour."


	15. Shower sex. For the user tirnel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by tirnel, hope she likes it. :)

William was scrubbing himself clean in the shower. He felt filthy, having just saved a Mr Ronald Knox from being beheaded by a clan of demons. He could smell the stench of demon on himself.

 He flinched and nearly slipped on the tiled floor, as the shower curtain was pulled open, to reveal the nude form of Grell sutcliff. She was grinning at him like a maniac, eyes filled with lust.

 "Just what do you think you're doing, Sutcliff?" William asked angrily, hands flying to cover his crotch.

 "I just came to get all cleaned up with you, darling, I'm feeling very dirty." She smirked at William and before he had a chance to reply, she had stepped into the shower and shoved him against the wall, kissing him fiercely. Her growing erection pressed against his leg, as she began to grind her hips against his.

 William turned his head away from the kiss, feeling himself getting aroused. "At least shut the curtain, Sutcliff." She turned around and pulled it closed, before turning back and running her fingers up his wet chest. She moved her mouth to his neck, sucking and nibbling at the skin.

 She slipped her hand downwards and started the stroke him gently, evoking small moans from the man. "Well if you're worried about us being seen, we better hurry, dear."

 William pushed her back and moved from the tiles. "Up against the wall, now," he commanded. She turned and pressed her chest against the tiles. William pushed his chest to her back, hand moving down between them and sliding over her pert bottom. He turned his head slightly, moving his face away from the falling water.

 His already wet fingers pressed between her cheeks, as he slid the first finger inside of her. She rested her forehead on the tiles, as the pleasure inside her began to rise. William added a second finger and scissored them, before he added a third.

 Small gasps and moans left her as his fingers pressed into her most sensitive spot. "Ah ... William. Take me ... now!"

 He pulled his fingers out and pressed himself closer to her as he gripped her hips. He lined himself up and slid in, the water of the shower making entry smooth. He started the move in and out of her, grunting at how tight she felt around him.

 Grell's moans grew louder as he picked up speed. "Sutcliff, be quiet. I don't want anyone coming in and hearing. No one knows about us, remember?"

 "Sorry Will, it ... just feels ... ah, amazing. I'll be ...quiet." She breathed, between whines of pleasure.

 His thrusts turned harder as he grew closer to climax. Grell only got louder, shouting his name at the top of her voice.

 William thought he heard the door to the shower room open. He moved his hand from her hip to pull her head back by the hair and then covered her mouth. "Please ... be quiet, I think there's someone ... In here." He whispered, trying to keep his own moans in.

 It was too late. The curtain was pulled open, as someone spoke. "Is everything okay? I thought I heard-"

 William pulled out and turned around in horror, to see Alan standing there in just his underwear, looking like he'd just seen a ghost. Their secret was out.


	16. French feathers. Requested by Deona_Lindholm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request for sensual play and languages, endearments. Tried so hard with this one. Requested by Deona_Lindholm

 Small moans echo'd around the bedroom, as William kissed the back of Ronald's neck, hands massaging oil into his shoulders and back. The feel of the other's hands against his skin was sending tingles of excitement through him. The sensation was magnified by the blindfold he was wearing. Without sight, his sense of touch was through the roof and with every slight stroke and touch, small gasps left the younger man's mouth.

 "Votre contact est incroyable," (your touch is amazing) he breathed, as William began to suck lightly on the skin of his neck. William's hand moved around to Ronald's front, as he picked up a feather and began to run it lightly over his member. Ronald's head fell back, as a shudder ran down his spine, pleasure overtaking his senses.

 "Je t'aime, mon trésor," (I love you, my treasure) William whispered, between sucks. He moved from behind Ronald and stood up from the bed. He picked up an ice cube from the ice bucket on the bedroom table and put it in his mouth. He then picked up a soft, silky, long strip of material and some lube.

 Getting back on the bed, he pushed Ronald down onto the covers and slid the end of the silk up Ronald's chest. Pressing himself against Ronald's chest, he gripped his arms gently and pulled them above his head, before he bound Ronald's wrists. He slid back down Ronald's body and pressed his mouth to the skin of his nipple, letting the ice cube slide onto the tender area. Small whines left Ronald's mouth, as the cold aroused him further. "Ton baiser est incroyable," (your kiss is amazing) he breathed out, as the ice melted against his skin. William's lips trailed lower, kissing and nibbling the skin from his stomach downwards to just above his crotch.

 "Mon amour, mon ange", (my love, my angel) William said softly, between presses of his lips. His hand slid around Ronald's member, the last bit of oil rubbing onto his skin. "Mon trésor, mon étoile brillante." (my treasure, my shining star) He pumped him slowly, moans slipping from Ronald's mouth, back arching slightly.

 William picked up the lube once more and coated his fingers. He moved down between Ronald's legs and lifted his hips, picking up a soft pillow from the edge of the bed and placing it under him. He slid the first finger in slowly, working against the tight muscles.

 Ronald spoke between small groans. "Votre contact me coupe le souffle." (your touch takes my breath away) William added a second finger, pressing it against Ronald's prostate. "William, mon douce William" (My sweet). He pressed his third finger inside the small man, delighting in the loud moans of his partner, delighting in the calls of his name.

 Ronald's hips pressed down on his hand, sinking down on his fingers. "Prenez-moi," (take me) Ronald pleaded. "S'il vous plaît prenez- moi." (please take me) William removed his fingers and spread the lube on his member. He pulled Ronald's hips up slightly and lined against his entrance, before he entered him.

 He slid in and out slowly, before picking up speed. "Oh ... si bon, se sent ... si bon, William." (Oh..so nice, feels ... so nice)

 He rammed into the younger reaper with increasing speed, leaning down to press his head into the crease of his neck. He kissed Ronald's neck, moaning against the skin.William's thrusts hit Ronald's pleasure spot again and again, pushing him closer to climax.

 William's movements turned messy, as he reached his climax, releasing into his partner with sharp force. The friction between them made Ronald's back arch and William reached down to wrap his hand around him, pumping him quickly.

 After a few moments, he groaned loudly, muscles clenching, as he came hard into his partner's hand. William pulled out and went to untie Ronald. He kissed him softly and removed the blindfold.

 Pulling away, William spoke. "Je t'aime, mon ange." (I love you my angel.)

 Ronald smiled sweetly. "Je vous aime trop, J'aime tout à propos de vous." (I love you too, I love everything about you)


	17. Unclean. Requested by Aurora Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb / William. Written for Aurora Jones.

 William was extremely annoyed. Not only had he been made to go out on field work, due the branch being short staffed, he was being made to collect souls from the grounds of the Phantomhive Manor.

 As he collected the last soul from one of the intruders, he smelt the vile stench of demon. "Well, seems like we have another visitor to our manor this evening."

 William turned around to see Sebastian standing right in front of him, an evil smile plastered on his face. William stepped back, frowning in disgust. "Stay away from me, filthy demon."

 Sebastian feigned a hurt expression. "Oh, you think I'm filthy? Why do people always claim that i am unclean?"

 "You're a demon and demons are nothing but filth. Nothing but disgusting vermin."

 Sebastian moved forward and grabbed William by the collar. "Well If I can't change your impression of me, I'll show you how dirty I can be." Before William could reply, he felt lips pressed against his and a tongue slipping into his mouth.

 Sebastian released his grip and moved his hands to around William's waist, pulling him closer. To William's dismay, he felt himself getting aroused. Sebastian felt William's erection pressing against his leg and kissed him harder, moving his hands to glide them under William's shirt. William felt his disgust start to slip away and he laced his tongue with the other's.

 Pulling away, Sebastian moved to kiss his neck, evoking small moans from the reaper. "Do I still disgust you, William? He asked, between kisses.

 "No ... I'm afraid curiosity has ... gotten ... hmm ... the best of me."

 Sebastian pulled his lips away from the pale skin, moving his hand to William's front. "Oh. I shan't disappoint you, I can promise that much." He unbuckled William's belt and unzipped his trousers.

 William's head shot down to look at the other's hand. "What exactly do you think you're doing?"

 Sebastian slid his hand into William's pants, wrapping his hand around his member. "Satisfying you're curiosity." William's hips bucked into the other's hand, small grunts emitting from his mouth. "Now, if you wish to be fully satisfied, just say the word." William just nodded dumbly, as Sebastian pumped him. "Very well."

 He removed his hand and pulled William's trousers and pants around his ankles. "Then get on your knees." William nodded and kicked his clothes off from around his feet.

 He got on his hands and knees and Sebastian knelt down behind him. He licked his fingers and parted the reapers cheeks, rubbing against his entrance, before pushing two fingers inside. William gasped, muscles tightening as Sebastian's fingers moved in deeply. It felt so good, tingles running all over his body.

 Sebastian added a third finger and began to ram them sharply into the man's prostate. "Ah ... hmm ... so good."

 Sebastian smirked. "Do my actions please you?"

 "Y ... yes." Sebastian removed his fingers and unbuttoned his trousers. He pulled them down slightly, along with his underwear to release himself.

 Spitting into his hand and the lubing himself up, he gripped William's hips and lined himself with the reaper's entrance. He slid inside and William moaned loudly, pleasure ripping through him.

 Sebastian began to move inside of him, picking up speed. "Ahh harder ... Please." William breathed, between moans. Sebastian complied and rammed into him roughly, hitting his pleasure spot with each thrust.

 William's hands gripped the grass below, as the pressure in his stomach increased. "Please ... hmm ... touch me."

 Sebastian pulled all the way out, before slamming back in sharply, making the other cry out in ecstasy. "Is that what you want? I thought I disgusted you. Do you still think I'm filthy?" He breathed, voice thick with lust.

 "No ... I don't ... Please just ... Oooh."

 "Very well." He move his hand from the man's hip and gripped him tightly, pumping him quickly. William let out a deep groan, as the motions on his member fell in time with Sebastian's thrusts. His whole body tensed, as an intense orgasm shot through his body and he released into the Demon's hand.

 William's arms gave out in exhaustion from such delight and he slipped forward, face down on the grass. Sebastian gripped his hips again tightly and pushed in as deep as he could go.

 His slams became harsher, as he grew nearer to climaxing. With a few more hard movements, his head fell back, as he came hard inside of William, grunting and gasping loudly.

 He pulled out and William rolled onto his back, panting shakily. Sebastian looked down on him, smirking. "Was that enough to quell your curiosity or do you wish for another demonstration of my skills?"

 "No ... I'm still ... rather curious."


	18. Bottom. Requested by dance4thedead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William / Grell / Ronald.  
> William tries bottom for the first time.
> 
> Dance4thedead also beatered this.

 "There's not a chance that can actually feel good." William regretted those words now. He was currently tied to his bed, having had Grell wrestle him down onto the covers. She'd then striped him naked and shoved a pillow under his bum. Even after many years of being with her, he could still never guess how she would react to comments about their sex life.

 Ronald ported into the bedroom, having just received a text message from the redhead, with an offer he couldn't possibly refuse. It's not everyday you get to bang your boss, after all.

 On seeing Ronald appear, William's eyebrow twitched. "What is the meaning of this, Sutcliff, why is he here?"

 Grell looked down at him, from her position at the side of the bed. "Oh darling, I can't possible be the one topping you, that's not very ladylike."

 Ronald walked up to the bed, stripping his trousers and boxers off. "Let's get this party started, whoop!" Grell threw the bottle of lube she was holding at Ronald.

 William glared at the young reaper. "No. Don't even think about it, Knox, or I shall send you back to the reaper academy without pay."

 Grell giggled and knelt on the bed, climbing on top of Will's bare chest. "Oh, stop being so uptight. Just relax and you'll love every minute of it, I promise you. She kissed him fiercely, shoving her tongue between William's lips, before he had a chance to reply.

 Ronald sat between William's legs and lubed his fingers up. He pressed his first one inside of William and he tensed. "Grell's right boss, jus' relax." He pressed his finger against William's prostate, evoking a muffled moan from the supervisor's lips.

 Grell pulled away, smiling. "See, feels nice, does it not?" William just nodded, more moans slipping from his lips. Ronald added a second finger and scissored the tight muscles, before adding a third.

 Once Ronald felt like William had relaxed enough, he pulled his fingers out. Grell looked around, smiling widely, before she moved to sit at William's side, kissing him again.

 Ronald lubed himself up and lifted William's hips slightly. He slid in slowly, William's head pressing back into the pillow. Grell moved her mouth to kiss down his neck, before taking his nipple into her mouth and nipping at it.

 Ronald began to thrust slowly into the reaper, small gasps emitting from him. "Feels good, right boss?" "Y ... yes it does." Ronald picked up speed and rammed into him, gripping his hips tightly. "Hmm ... so good."

 Grell moved her mouth to kiss down his chest, speaking between pecks. "Didn't ... I tell you ... bottom ... is simply divine?"

 William groaned loudly, as his pleasure spot was hit again. "Hn, harder ... ah." Ronald complied, sliding almost all the way out before slamming back in, pounding into him ruthlessly. " Ah ... oh sh ..."

 His member was beggining to throb with more pleasure at every slam. "Ah ... touch me ... Grell, please."

 She graced her fingers over his tip, before pulling away. "Oh not yet, dear, just enjoy taking it for a while longer." William grunted at her, before gasping in pleasure as Ronald hit his spot hard.

 The blonde was beginning to moan too, as he started to near climax. William was so tight, it felt amazing.

 Grell watched the lovely sight playing out in front of her, before leaning down over William's crotch. She began to pump him slowly, his hands pulling at his bindings as a wonderful feeling shot through his body. Grell bent down further, tongue darting out to lick his tip, before she took him into her mouth, sucking slightly. William's cried out her name, as an intense orgasm hit him and he released into her mouth.

 She licked her lips, as Ronald's thrusts turned messy, ramming into the reaper with as much force as he could muster. His head fell back, low grunts emitting from him, as he released inside William.

 William lay there panting heavily, as Ronald pulled out. "Well boss, did y' like that?"

 "Yes ... it felt ... fantastic." Grell untied him and Ronald rolled him onto his front.

 "Well then, how 'bout round two?"


	19. Hard comfort. Requested by tirnel.

 Eric had been spending more and more time at Grell's flat, since Alan's death. She was actually able to cheer him up somewhat and she was the only one not to give him a constant sympathetic look. She never looked at him like he was about to fall apart. Never seemed like she felt sorry for him. Still, he was upset and felt lost without Alan. He missed him so much.

 Grell could see how sad he was, even after three months had passed since Alan had died. She wanted nothing more than to take his pain away. To help him escape. She was growing quite fond of the man.

 Wrapping her arms around his neck, she whispered in his ear. "Eric, don't you think it's time to cheer up? Alan wouldn't want you to be so sad. He'd want you to be as happy as possible, to stop moping over him.

 Eric sighed, knowing she was right. Knowing Alan would only want his happiness. "I know ... I just miss him so much."

 "Then come and pound your frustrations away on me. I don't much mind it rough." She said, moving to sit on his lap on the sofa. Her lips trailed down his neck, rear grinding down on Eric's crotch.

 "Hmm, what have you got in mind, babe?" She didn't answer him but began to unbutton his shirt, mouth sucking on his collar bone. He groaned softly, feeling his pants grow tight. "Will this help me forget?"

 She moved her mouth away and smiled at him. "It might. There's only one way to find out, darling."

 "Hmm, rough you say?" He said, before crashing his lips against hers, hands sliding up her skirt. He rubbed her between the legs, evoking small moans from her. He pulled away and pushed her back, making her crash to the floor. "Yeah, I can do rough. Now get on ya' hands and knees."

 She did as he commanded and he stood up, kicking off his shoes and pulling his trousers and boxers down. Stepping out of them, he knelt behind her. He slid his hands up her skirt and pulled her pants down. Licking a few fingers, he pushed two into her roughly. She whined, pressing her hips back against his hand.

 He added a third and rammed them into her, making her hands grip the carpet. He wasted no time in finishing her preparations and pulled his fingers out, before spitting on his hands and lubing himself up. He gripped her hips and lined himself up, pushing into her quickly. "Ah ... Eric, hmm." She breathed, head falling back.

 He slammed into her harshly, pulling all the way out, before slamming back in. He moved his one hand to grip her hair. "Tell me how hard y' want me to fuck y'."

 "So hard ... be as rough as ... you want." She said, between moans. His hips rocked into her quickly, grunts leaving him. "Ah ... Eric. Hn, harder."

 He smirked, pounding into her as deep as he could go. With one severely hard thrust, her arms gave out and they both fell forward against the floor. With one hand still on her hair, his other slipped under her to pump her forcefully. "Eric ... oh it feels ... amazing." She groaned, as he rammed into her pleasure spot.

 The force of his thrusts were jolting her forward, as he pounded into her without mercy. She clenched around him and screamed out his name, releasing into his hand.

 "I'm not done with y' yet." He said, panting. He pulled out and got off her, flipping her onto her back. Wrapping her legs around his waist and lifting her hips, he entered her again, picking up speed again quickly. Her head pressed back onto the floor, as she grew hard again, Eric hitting her spot with everything thrust.

 He came inside her sharply, grunting in pleasure. Pulling out, he stood up and pulled her to her feet, dragging her to the bedroom. He couldn't get enough of her, the way she moaned his name and her soft skin, it was intoxicating to him.

 He shoved her face first onto the bed, grabbing one of her belts from the wardrobe and tying her hands behind her back. "Ya' actually kinda' cute." He said, as he rubbed himself back into hardness.

 Gripping her hips again as he knelt behind her, he rammed into her hard, making her whimper. That just turned him on more, making his thrusts become more powerful. "Oh Eric ... hmm so rough. I love it ... don't stop." He didn't, picking up more speed, nails digging into her hips.

 The friction against the bed covers was making her stomach churn with lovely pleasure. Before long she came again, with a hard slam into her spot.

 He came inside her many times over in the next hour, using up all his negative energy. Pounding out all his frustrations into her. "One more." He said, as he pulled out of her again. She nodded slightly, feeling sore and exhausted.

 "Ah shit, babe y' feel so good. Thank ... thank y' for this." He breathed, as he slid back inside of her. He pulled all the way out and then pushed deeply into her, increasing his speed everytime. Her muscles tightened around him, whining weakly as she released onto the covers below.

 He moaned her name loudly, as he spilled into her, hips rocking into her messily as he rode out his orgasm. He pulled out and untied her, before collapsing to the side of her. She turned over and cuddled into his side. "Did you enjoy that, darling? Did it make you feel better?"

 "Yeah, I could ge' used to this."


	20. Drunken overtime. Requested by death's flower.

 Eric and Alan were currently in Grell’s office, all three of them drinking beer. Eric didn’t want to be stuck doing paperwork on his own and he definitely didn’t want to do it sober, that was just too boring.

 Grell was pretty drunk already and had come up with the idea of a three way. Eric had jumped at the chance and they had both undressed quickly. Now it was just the case of getting Alan on board, who was only slightly tipsy.

 Eric had him pressed against the wall, having already stripped Alan’s coat and suit shirt off and was kissing his neck, rubbing him through his trousers. “Erm, Eric.” Alan stammered. “I don’t mind the idea of Miss Sutcliff joining in but this is unprofessional. We shouldn’t be doing this at work, what if someone sees us?”

 Eric’s hands moved down to unbuckle Alan’s belt and he pulled it off, unzipping his trouser zip and pulling them down to his ankles, along with his underwear. “That’s why I locked tha’ door, babe.” He said, hand stroking Alan’s member.

 A few moans left his mouth, before he spoke up. “Hmm … still, we shouldn’t, not here.”

 “Don’t worry about it … jus’ enjoy it.” Breathed Eric, as he sank to his knees in front of Alan. He licked the tip of him, before taking him into his mouth. His tongue ran down his shaft and Alan gripped his hair, hips moving forward to press himself deeper into the other’s mouth.

 He continued to lick Alan slowly, teasing him, until Alan spoke again. “ahh … okay … I’ll do it. Just stop before I come.”

 Eric pulled away and smirked. “Very good.” He stood up and turned Alan over, chest pressing into the wall. He licked his fingers and pressed his chest again his back, parting his cheeks. He slid his index finger inside Alan, who groaned at the feeling inside of him. Soon Eric added a second and moved them apart to stretch the tight muscles, before adding a third.

 “Don’t forget about … me, darlings. I want … in on the fun too.” Grell slurred, from her leaning position against the desk.

 Eric pulled his fingers out and turned around to face her.  “Don’t worry, sexy. You’re next, bend over the desk like a good lil’ girl.” She giggled and turned around, lying bent over the desk.  As Eric walked up to her, she waggled her pert bottom up at him and he smirked. “Someone’s eager.” He purred, before licking the fingers on his other hand and preparing her quickly. She moaned and pressed back into his hand.

 Pulling out, Eric moved back to pull Alan over to the desk. He moved behind him and pushed him forward, making his hips press against Grell. Alan gulped. “Don’t worry babe, just ‘cause ya’ never given it before doesn’t mean y’ wont enjoy it.” Eric whispered against his neck. He spat onto his hands and moved them around Alan to lube him up. Alan gasped, hips bucking into his hands.

 Eric moved his hands away and Alan gripped Grell’s hips, lining himself with her entrance. He slid in slowly, moaning. It felt amazing; she was so tight around him. “Now, don’t … hold back dear, be as rough … as you want.” She cooed.

 Eric lubed himself up and pressed up close to Alan. He pulled his cheeks apart and pushed into him. “ohh – hn, Eric.” Alan gasped, as Eric began moving inside of him. His thrusts were helping Alan slide in and out of Grell, who was whining in front of him. Eric picked up speed, slamming into him and making him ram forward deeply into Grell.

 Alan’s nails dug into the skin of her hips, as Eric hit his pleasure spot again and again. It felt so good, having lovely sensations from inside of him and on his member. “Hmm, so close.” He panted, as the pressure in his stomach grew.  He felt Grell clench around him, as he was propelled several times into her sensitive patch of nerves. It pushed him over the edge and his head fell back, hips pounding him sharply into her.

 Eric smirked, as he felt Alan’s tightened muscles relax around him. He pulled out and Alan fell forward on top of Grell, panting heavily. He pulled himself out and staggered onto the desk chair, exhausted.

 “Looks … like it’s … just you and me now … sexy.” Grell breathed, as Eric moved up behind her. He pushed into her quickly, making her moan loudly. His hand moved to grab her hair and pull her head back, as he fucked her without mercy. His other hand pulled her hips back, sinking himself in nice and deep. His thrusts turned into long, hard motions as he grew near to climaxing.

 She was also growing close, the friction against the desk making her member twitch. Eric moved the angle and hit her over and over again in her favourite stop. She cried out his name shrilly, as she released between herself and the desk. Eric pounded into her for a while longer, before he came hard inside of her. He pulled out and Grell moved to lie down on the floor, falling asleep quickly.

____

The following morning, William walked into Grell’s office to hand her some paperwork. He spotted Alan and Eric asleep, cuddled up against the wall. He looked away quickly, not wanting to see them naked and saw Grell on the floor, arms and legs spread out widely, beer bottle to her side. She was definitely someone he wouldn’t mind seeing naked. He poked her with the end of his scythe but she wouldn’t stir.

 He sighed. He’d have to find a better way of waking her. He sat down on her legs, placing the paperwork on the floor and pressing his chest to hers. He kissed her neck, before nipping at it.  Waking up and realising who was on top of her, she shrieked. “Will?!”

 He got off of her and rolled her onto her front, unzipping his trousers. “You should not be getting drunk at work, in office hours. I’m afraid that this time a written warning will just not do.”


	21. School girl.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the fluff I wrote a while ago. Read the chapter notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italics are Alan thinking. This one was meant to be more funny than actual smut.

 Alan knew that dressing up as a school girl would eventually end in adult role play, though he didn’t realise how much Eric would enjoy it and therefore drag the whole process out. He was tied up, with his hands behind his back and was bent over a table that Eric had decorated with various text books and stationary to make the experience more authentic. He’d even put an apple on it.

 Alan’s tiny skirt was pulled up, revealing his bare bottom which was bright red from the amount of times Eric had brought the ruler down on it. Eric was dressed in a full length teaching robe, his usual glasses replaced with bulky ones. If Alan was able to turn around and see his face, he was sure that the other man would be grinning widely. Alan had been spanked for the past half an hour and was beginning to get annoyed. His cock was throbbing madly for release and Eric had bent him over in such a way that his crotch was away from the desk, denying the poor boy of any friction.

 The wooden ruler was brought down again. “You’ve been a bad girl, not completing your homework. I shall have to punish ya’.” Eric stated.

 “Yes … sir, please punish me.” _Seriously when are you going to run out of things I need punishing for? Just hurry up!_

 “Tell me how sorry ya' are for disappointing me.”

 “Very sorry, sir.” _Come on. Before I explode. Touch me already! Can’t you see how hard I am?!_

 Eric spanked him again. “Ya’ also wrote ‘I am gay’ on the chalkboard. What do ya' have to say for yourself?”

 “I’m sorry, sir. It won’t happen again.” _Is this just payback for all the times I’ve enjoyed a long session of foreplay? This isn’t funny, Eric. There’s lube on the table. That means sex, right? So hurry up and take me already!_

 “Are ya' ready for your real punishment, lil' girl?” Eric said, dropping the ruler to the floor.

 _Time for sex? Please say it is. If so, it’s about time._ “Yes. I want to be punished so badly, sir. I’ve been so naughty. I need to be taught a lesson.”

 Eric picked up the lube, coating his fingers, before pushing his first inside of his partner. _Finally!_ Alan pressed back against his touch, moaning softly.

 “Now don’t be tryin' to pleasure yourself. We will go at my pace.” He pulled his finger out, smirking down at Alan as he whined softly. _Eric, you menace. I’m going to hide your death scythe tomorrow at work so Mr Spears will be angry at you. Don’t mess with me._

 “Eric please … just hurry up.”

 Eric’s smirk grew. Teasing Alan like this was just too much fun. “Now that is no way to address your headmaster. Do I have to use the ruler again?”

 _No, not another half hour of torture. Eric please, I thought you loved me. Normally you can’t wait five minutes, why are you doing this to me!?_ “No … I’m sorry, sir. I need your real punishment. That’s the only way I’ll ever learn to behave.”

 “Very well.” He shoved two fingers back inside, moving them quickly in and out of the smaller reaper. Alan moaned loudly, as they pressed against his prostate. Eric added a third, slowing down his movements to tease Alan further, as he stretched the tight muscles.

 Pulling out, he bent down to pick up the ruler again, smacking it harshly against the red raw skin. Alan whimpered, pulling against his restraints. _Eric, how could you? If I find out you’ve made me bleed, I’ll … I’ll ... I don’t know what I’ll do but it’ll be bad. Fear me reaper, I’m not as harmless as I look!_

 “That one was just for good measure.” Eric breathed, dropping the instrument to the floor again and grabbing the lube. He lubed himself up and gripped Alan’s hips with bruising force, lining himself up with his entrance. _Is he actually going to – please say he is._

 Eric entered him harshly, picking up speed immediately. He also couldn’t wait a second longer, cock already rock hard at seeing Alan all tied up. He pulled almost all the way out, before slamming bad inside, making Alan scream out his name. _Finally!_ Alan pressed back against him, getting Eric in as deep as possible. “Ah … Sir it feels so good.”

 Eric thrust into him sharply, being turned on even more by that statement. “Hmm … finally being a good lil’ student. Ya’ so tight, your headmaster loves the feel of ya’.

 He pushed forward again, pressing into Alan’s pleasure spot. “Hmm … I love the feel of you too.” He said, between groans of ecstasy. Eric moved one hand to grip Alan, pumping him roughly, his movements falling in time with his thrusts.

 Alan tensed, as pleasure coursed through him, hips bucking forward wildly into Eric’s hand. He came sharply, calling out the other’s name. Eric’s head fell back, as he too neared climax. Pulling Alan’s hips back, he pressed in as deeply as possible, before pulling back and pounding into him again with as much force as he could muster. He rammed into him for a minute or so longer, before sheer delight washed over him and he released inside of Alan with a loud groan.

 Pulling out, he untied him and spoke. “I really enjoyed that. We need to do that again sometime.”

 _No. Never ever again, you animal._ “Yeah … sometime.”


	22. Sinking.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just such a random one.

 “Finally.” Ronald stated, as he and Grell jumped down from the railings at the front of the ship. She had eventually grown bored of feeling the window in her hair. “We can get on with our collections, before old man Spears has our heads.”

 Grell looked at her boyfriend, pouting at him. “Don’t be so dull, Ronald. I had something more passionate in mind. Isn’t this setting just so romantic?” She grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the main body of the ship, cutting a few zombies to shreds with her death scythe in her free hand on the way.

 “We’re on a ship full of zombies! How tha’ hell is that romantic?” Ronald said, as he was dragged to the doorway of a room.

 She smirked at him, eyes glinting dangerously. “Because what is good love making without a little risk? Plus the rest of the zombies will be too busy eating humans to even notice us." Her hand reached down to rub his crotch and his argument was lost, as he grew instantly hard. She opened the door and pushed him inside, shoving him up the nearest wall and kissing him fiercely.

 Soon both of their clothes were strewn on the floor, having been removed inbetween harsh kisses and gropes. Ronald pulled away from her to look around the room. “Erm … there’s no bed in here?” He said, seeing just a wooden table and a few cupboards housed within it. “Wha’ is this place? A kitchen or somthin’?”

 “Hell if I know, darling. The table will just have to do.” He grinned at her, before picking her up, legs wrapped around his waist and carrying her over to the table. He sat her down on the edge it, moving her legs from him and pushing her down against it. He licked a few fingers and pushed them inside of her, the moans it evoked from her just turning him on more. He added a third, stretching her quickly, before pulling them out and lubing himself up.

 Standing between her open legs, he gripped her hips and pulled them up slightly. He lined himself up and pressed into her quickly, head falling back in delight at her tightness. “Hmm … Grell y’ feel so good babe.” He picked up speed, ramming into her harshly, as cries of ecstasy slipped from her lips.

 The thought of being walked in on at any moment was becoming exhilarating and just made him more eager pound her until the whole ship could hear her screaming his name. He pulled back, before sinking in as deep as he could, pressing into her pleasure spot. “Ah … Ronnie. Right there … harder.” He did as she asked, hitting her there again and again with each thrust.

 His stomach began to churn with lovely pleasure, an indication of how close to climax he was getting. Moving one hand from her hip, he encircled her, pumping her slowly before increasing his speed. Her head pressed back into the wood behind her, shrill moans slipping from her mouth.

 As he began to thrust into her even harder, there was a loud cracking noise, as the ship split in two. The room tilted sideways, before righting itself almost completely again and they fell from the table, Ronald slipping out as they crashed to the floor. Grell whined softly, not enjoying the new feeling of emptiness.

 “Looks like it’s time for a change of position.” Ronald breathed, sitting up and flipping her onto her stomach. He moved to lie on top of her, hips pressing up to her bottom, before sliding back deeply into her. His hand moved to pump her again, as he rammed into her with all the power he could muster. “Ah … so close … hmm.” She groaned, hands gripping the floor at the sides of her. He found her pleasure spot again and she cried out, delight washing over her, as she released into his hand.

 Ronald moved his hand back to her hip, gripping the soft skin and pounding into her with speed, feeling his stomach churning in pleasure again. With a few more sharp thrusts, he came inside her, hips bucking wildly as he rode out his orgasm.

 He pulled out and rolled over, noticing how the room was slightly tilted. At that moment, the door opened and a very annoyed looking William walked inside. His face went white at seeing the two reapers lying on the floor naked. Ronald stared up at him in horror. “Shit.”


	23. Forbidden softness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute smutty drabble I just wrote. Like seriously, it took me five minutes lol.

 Love between demons should never exist. Love making between two demons shouldn’t even be a conceivable concept. Any touch between two demons should be filled with hatred and yet that wasn’t the case between Sebastian and Claude. The touches between those two were nothing short of gentle and loving. There was no sharp pounding, no causing pain to the other.

 Claude was lying on his back, Sebastian placing soft kissing to his neck and down his chest. With a soft force, Sebastian pressed inside him, hands moving to hold his hips. A small rocking of hips, as he moved inside of the other. Claude’s head pressed back into the pillow, hand gripping the sheet at his side, as quiet moans left him.

 Sebastian pulled him closer, sinking deeper into his love. Slow thrusts brought them both closer to climax and Sebastian slid his hand across from Claude’s hip, encircling him and pumping him lightly. They came together in lovely bliss, moaning the others name. Pulling out, Sebastian moved to pull Claude into his arms, cradling the younger demon against himself. “I love you so much.” He breathed.

Claude smiled, cuddling into the other more. “I love you too.”

 No, that wasn’t the way demons should act towards each other. The thought of love between them was a taboo and yet they didn’t care. To them, it was the way things we meant to be. It was the way they would always be, until the end of eternity.


	24. Bath time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is going to seem like its a future scene from Al, what are you hiding? But it's not. It's the past to my new Elan demon fic, which I will be updating at some point.

 Alan never asked for sex directly. No, he was much too shy for such things. Eric had learnt over the years that he would never ask but that if he said the word ‘bath’, that was the hint for a love making session.

 Eric didn’t understand his partner. Why not take a bath after they did it? Still, if they didn’t take a bath together first, they would never be intimate. It seemed to relax Alan before the act, though Eric never did find out what unnerved him about it to begin with. Alan was always a nervous man and Eric knew that a bath was a good way to relax him after a stressful day at work. Stressful it had been, having been short staffed for years now. The amount of collections and paperwork forever seemed to be on the up rise.

 Bath time really was nice for the both of them, even if it had become routine. Alan was cuddled up to the blonde man, his back pressed tightly to his chest. Eric always washed Alan’s hair, loving how soft it was even before applying conditioner.

 Once out of the bath, Eric carried Alan to the bedroom and dropped him softly on the bed. It didn’t matter that Alan’s hair was still wet, soaking the pillow below his head. It never mattered, as Eric could never wait to make love to him. He was always eager, though he had had to change his style somewhat when first getting with Alan. The smaller man liked it slow and gentle and would get upset whenever Eric got too rough. Eric never understood why but he didn’t care. He loved Alan and thus, would do whatever it took to make the man happy.

 Eric grabbed the bottle of lube, moving on top of Alan to kiss him deeply. His lips trailed down his neck, sucking gently on his smooth skin. Alan moaned softly, his face becoming flushed. Eric pulled back to look at him. It really was such a cute sight, seeing Alan getting aroused.

 Kisses moved down Alan’s chest, as Eric slid his hand down to rub him gently. “Hmm … Eric.” Alan breathed, his hips pressing into the other’s touch. Eric continued to touch him lightly, taking his nipple into his mouth and sucking softly. He waited until Alan told him he was ready to move things forward. He’d learnt when they had first met not to rush things; to go at Alan’s pace.

 Coating his fingers with lube, he shifted up to kiss Alan again, rubbing a finger against his entrance. Eric pulled away to look Alan in the eyes. “Ya’ ready, babe?”

 “Not … yet. Just keep kissing me for a bit?” Eric complied, kissing him again and continuing to rub over his entrance. After a while, Alan turned his head. “Okay … I’m ready.” Eric waited a few moments longer, before slipping his first finger inside. “Ah … Eric.” Alan moaned, as he felt the other’s finger sliding in and out of him. Eric prepared him slowly, waiting between adding a second and third finger.

 “Ya’ okay ta’ carry on, babe?”

 “Not ... quite yet. Just a bit longer.” A few minutes later, Alan was ready and Eric pulled his fingers out. He lubed himself up, lifting Alan’s hips onto a spare pillow. He nestled between Alan’s legs, chest pressing to his, before he lined himself up. He pushed in slowly, Alan’s hands moving to grip his shoulders. He began to thrust in small motions, lips trailing down Alan’s neck again.

 He pulled his hips closer, picking up speed but being careful to be as gentle as possible. Alan’s back arched up, a long but quiet moan leaving him as Eric pressed into his spot. “Ah … it feels so nice.” Eric’s hand moved across his hip to encircle Alan, pumping him softly. “Hmm … a … bit faster please, it … feels amazing.”

 Eric captured their lips again, his climax approaching as he sped up his motions both on Alan’s member and inside of him. This evoked a throaty groan from the smaller man. Alan’s head pressed back into the pillow, his face completely flushed by now, as his muscles tightened around Eric. After a few more moments, he climaxed, moaning the other’s name against Eric’s lips.

 “I ... love ya’.” Eric breathed, as their kiss parted and he pressed his face into the crook of Alan’s neck. His thrusts turned deeper, sinking into his partner as far as possible. With a few more rocks of his hips, he released too, moaning Alan’s name. He pulled out and shifted to lie next to Alan on the bed.

 “Ready for round two?” Alan smiled slightly and nodded, rolling onto his side. Eric spooned up behind him, kissing his shoulder. Eric had learnt by now that there was never just one round to their love making.


End file.
